When Did I Start Loving You
by rabidminimoose
Summary: random situations that makes T-rat finally figure out that Snake eyes likes him more than just a team mate. YAOI this is just a practice fic for romance writing...reviews are much appreciated, critiques are TREASURED AND ADORED
1. Chapter 1

Nicky gasped as strong arms encircled his hips in a tight grip. He couldn't believe that anyone would touch him especially after he went down in the sewers again. He blushed at the possessiveness of the hold was and then he yelled as he was thrown into the showers. Nicky landed harshly on his side and he growled in anger at being thrown.

"How the hell did you managed to...am I that skinny? Damn it snake eyes what the hell was that for?" Nicky sat up and rubbed his sore shoulder and glared at the silent man standing at the shower's entrance. "Heh...do I reek that much. I didn't even notice not that it really bothers me. I take it you want me to shower, look buddy I know we're team mates and all but seriously I can't take a shower with you standing right there." Nicky was seriously going to 'try' to push snake eyes out of the showers so he can take one. Had he not been physically thrown into here he probably would have skipped it. 'Fuck I need to remember to shower after the sewers. Or risk getting ninja'd again.' Nick finally got to his feet and crossed his arms as we waited for the ninja to leave.

Snake eyes remained still and silent that unnerved Nicky. Nick never really liked silence and it usually met with something bad happening. His long years of being bullied had made Nicky paranoid and mistrustful of others.

"Um...ok then. You better fucking look the other way then." Nicky sighed in defeat as it was apparent Snake eyes was not going to move until after Nicky cleaned up. 'This...is going to be awkward.'


	2. awkwardness level 2

Nick was so flustered from the shower incident that he tried to avoid the ninja at all costs. This didn't last as long as Nicky hoped as the ninja went out of his way to see him. It made Nicky feel like a girl and that made him even angrier at himself.

"Why the heck do I feel like a shool girl that has a major crush...I need to get some air." Nick decided that walking around the forested grounds of the GI joe base would help appease the butterflies in his stomach at any mention of Snake Eyes.

The forest was rather peaceful and although Nicky was a city boy. He did enjoy everything nature could give him and he felt even more attuned to the earth after his own 'ninja' training. 'Great thinking about the ninja again...why do I do this to myself?' Nick groaned and sat on an old fallen tree trunk. He sat there poking at the platform fungus and when he accidently broke one off Nicky looked around as he felt like he was being watched. 'Heh, used a little too much force with that one...don't mind me forest I just tend to destroy things.' Nick shook the paranoia away as he bent down to pick up the broken fungus. He doesn't like destroying things but it happens anyways. He sighed as he placed the fungus back on the ground. He walked further into the forest and he was delighted to see a small pond.

"Hmm...should have brought some bread crumbs for the fish. Not that I knew there was a pond here. Oh well time for some zen meditation stuff to push all my worries away." Grinning he explored around the pond and noticed tadpoles. The memories of camp with his brother made him smile even if there were some memories that were rather painful. The teasings and beatings made his good mood turn sour. He picked up a stone and threw it into the pond. Disrupting the calm pond and silencing the various animal noises the area was soon pulled into an eerie silence. Silence was never a good thing in nature and Nicky held the urge to run away.

Suddenly Nicky heard a rather large object fall from the tree behind him. instead of turning towards it his instincts made him run the other direction instead. He ran silently through the forest jumping onto a larger fallen tree he ran until he lost his will to run.

"Fuck, been awhile since I ran that much. Wonder what the hell fell down." Nick leaned against a big oak tree trying his hardest to catch his breath. He stared upwards to enjoy the sunlight illuminating the leaves. There was only a little breeze and so the leaves didn't move that much. As Nick was so engrossed in his leaf viewing he failed to notice a shadow approach.

The shadow moved closer to the Rat and then it shot out its arm next to the Rat's face.

"AHHH fuck! Snake EYES DON'T YOU EVER SP-...nevermind you can't talk, aheh." Nick was nervous and the close proximity to the ninja made his stomach fill tingly. The two stared in each other's eyes until Nick looked away.

"What the hell do you want anyways ninja boy." Nicky still looked away trying to avoid the other's gaze. 'He might hide his face but you can still feel his damn gaze on you. How the hell does he do that?' Nick then tried to walk away when Snake Eyes' other arm stop him by being placed on the other side of Nick's face. Sighing in annoyance Nicky looked at the ninja.

"Well now. What...do...you...want." Nicky was slowly getting more annoyed than nervous and he hated being so close to someone. Close contact for him usually had pain follow and nicky mentally prepared himself for the pain. Closing his eyes he waited for the punch.

Instead he was surprised by the ninja's sudden gentle headbutt. With their foreheads now touching Nicky looked at Snake Eyes in bewilderment as the ninja stood watching how the other would react.

"W-what was that for Snake Eyes. I didn't do anything." Nicky was sure he didn't deserve the cruel attentions of the ninja. 'First he shamed me now what the hell is he going to do next?' Nicky wanted this all to stop and return to what it had been before Snake Eyes started to take notice of him.

"Hey you to-um did I interrupt something?" Duke suddenly appeared and Nicky wanted to die.

Snakes turned to Duke shaking his head in a negative returning his arms to his sides and allowing Nicky to move away from him.

"We have another mission. Come on, the Coyote is up and running." Duke turned and walked away.

Nicky glared at the ninja before he followed Duke out of the forest Snake eyes close behind.

A/N: Wow...something could have totally happened between them but damn it Duke. Y U SUDDENLY APPEAR AHAHAHLol. More awkward situations await poor little nicky as he still tries to deny his feelings.


	3. The ride

Nicky snuck into the cafeteria making sure there were no other personnel around. He just found a puppy during his mission with Roadblock. Roudblock said nothing as he grabbed the underweight puppy when they returned to the base.

"Heh...now to get some food, wait. What should I feed him?" Nicky managed to get in the kitchen and was searching for some food that wouldn't upset his puppy's stomach.

"Well fuck...guess I'll just need to head to the WHOA! heh...sorta scared me there ninja." Nicky didn't want to deal with the ninja now so he ignored him and continued to look at the various canned food.

"Damn...off to the store then." Nicky turned and smacked right into Snake Eyes' chest.

"Seriously pissing me off there ninja! Just...ugh leave me alone ok?" Nick moved out of the ninja's reach and ran to try to get Roadblock to head to the store. Snake Eyes merely stared at the retreating figure in silence.

* * *

"Hey Roadblock! HEY!" Nicky nudged the man that was under his finely cared for vehicle.

"Just a sec...Tunnelrat? What do you want I have some upgrades for Coyote here." Roadblock took a glance at the short man before grabbing the towel to dry his hands of grease.

"Um...how long will that take ya?" Nicky questioned ,"I sorta have something I need at the store." Nicky leaned back to the wall to wait for the big guy to answer.

"Uh well...I just took out her engine an-"

"You WHAT?!" Nicky yelled and then sighed at his horrible luck.

"Well you can get a ride on the ninja's new bike." Nicky froze and slowly turned to Roadblock as if he told him to kill himself. Roadblock merely shook his head ," It's that or just go without whatever you need T-rat...sorry." Roadblock then returned his attention to his baby.

"Che...whatever." Nicky turned and headed straight for his barrack. He shared it with Ripcord who was happy about the puppy and promised he wouldn't tell anyone. 'Like that guy can keep his mouth shut for that long. jeez...fine...I guess I'll ask him.' Nicky was still bummed by what happened in the forest. Duke still gives him these weird looks every now and then.

It wasn't long until Nicky found the ninja who was sharpening his katanas. Nick walked nervously over to the ninja and waited until the loud scraping was done.

"H-hey there. Um. I just wanted to uh." Nicky was nervous as hell and he kept his gaze averted ,"I need a ride to the store...so would you be kind to take me there?" Nick let out a breath as he said that in a rush.

Snake Eyes then continued to sharpen his katanas. Nicky sighed in defeat and started to leave. His hand was grabbed and Snake Eyes had returned his katanast on his back, using his hands to point at him and then to his motorcycle.

"Awesome! Thanks Snake Eyes." Nicky smiled and headed to the cycle when he then saw how awkward it was about to get. 'Please...let no one see us when we return.' Nicky blushed and waited for the taller guy to get on.

(A/N just gonna drop this here...lol lol lol seriously when that episode had t-rat and snake eyes on the motorcycle I made whale noises at how ADORABLE they looked...of course I laughed so hard at nicky's sad attempt at driving one. ENJOY)


End file.
